DOM-Sesmar
__TOC__ Map description Domination points * Hall Of Pillars: * Red Ankh: * Blue Ankh: Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough PC (Demo) Winning this sole match nets you the Domination Championship. PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Winning this match nets you the Domination Championship. Tips and tricks * This map is well-suited for those who play defensively. Superior teamplay can secure the match tightly in your favor. * The two "Ankh" control points are easier to defend than the central Hall of Pillars, which can be attacked from all sides (including the top). Use the Keg o' Health walkway on the top of the map to quickly move from one Ankh to the other, and use the slats above each control point to rain down rockets upon their unsuspecting defenders. You can also use the side rooms next to the Ankh control points to ambush opponents who think they are taking an undefended point; health vials in these rooms will make your job even easier. * Utilizing the rest of the map generally isn't worth it, as dropping down to get the Hall of Pillars means wasting valuable time walking back up the corridors to the main level of the map— that is, if you don't get killed in the process. * Remaining on the middle floor lets you quickly run back and forth between the two ankh control points as well as check periodically on the hall of pillars point. The problem is that you won't find too many weapons placed conveniently around the center area of the middle level. You must venture down to the lower section or over the bridge at the top to secure some offensive and defensive weaponry."Domination Map Strategies: DOM-Sesmar" @ PlanetUnreal * Standing on the hall of pillars control point provides an excellent view of the lower level. Take a rocket launcher up there with you, and nothing on the ground floor can touch you. However, enemy players running around the second floor are sure to spot you through the hole and will delight endlessly at taking you out from the higher position. Don't hang around on top of the hall of pillars point for very long; use the translocator through the hole to reach the middle level and return to assaulting and defending the two ankh points. * Head into the ankh rooms and go either left or right until you reach the top floor. There are small slits in the wall near the exit that provide a window into the ankh room below. Hang out here and defend the ankh room from this relatively safe position. You can grab the health keg once it spawns, and there are plenty of weapons scattered around. If you lose the control point, simply return down the ramps and back into the ankh room. Trivia * The map comes with the UT Demo alongside CTF-Coret, DM-Morpheus, DM-Phobos, DM-Tempest, DM-Turbine and the tutorials for Deathmatch, Domination and Capture the Flag. * The name of the level, Sesmar, is Ramses spelled backwards. * The retail version features Black Legion as the rival team. * There's a hidden level entry text: "DOMINATE!!!!" Gallery ut99-dom-sesmar.jpg|Official screenshot. !UT99-PS2-DOM-Sesmar.jpg !UT99-PS2-DOM-Sesmar-2.jpg External links and references See also